The Eye Of The Empress
by Umebocchi
Summary: A l'heure où les combats font rages, une fille cherche désespéramment à s'échapper de sa prison. Mikan, quant à elle, cherche à sauver ce qu'elle aime de la rébellion qu'elle a causé. Quand découvertes se mêlent avec humour et romance.
1. Restriction

**Chapitre I**

EXTERNE

Les lieux n'étaient pas éclairés et le bruit des gouttes d'eau coulant à un rythme régulier ne lui laissant pas vraiment la place pour l'imagination. À l'odeur, elle se trouvait peut-être dans les égouts. Ou bien des sous-sols. Pourtant elle entendait très distinctement les explosions et les cris provenant de la surface. Levant la tête, elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Que se passait-il donc la haut ? Une rébellion ? Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre mais si c'était effectivement le cas, elle souhaitait réellement savoir qui l'avait déclenchée et comment. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois dans l'histoire de l'académie Alice et encore jamais dans celle de l'Organisation Alice. Remuant, ses poignées et ses pieds, la jeune fille remarqua qu'ils étaient liés par des chaînes. Elle bougea encore plus. Très solides en plus de ça. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas la sueur et la crasse recouvraient son corps et collait à son front ses si longs cheveux. Le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans ce petit souterrain lui caressait sa peau exposée, indiquant par la même occasion que la plupart de ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Complètement fichus. Elle soupira. Il était temps qu'elle bouge d'ici.

Les bâtiments en feu témoignaient du carnage qui se déroulait sous les yeux impuissants des élèves et des professeurs. Quelques groupes avaient encore la force de se battre, et résister aux hommes de main du directeur de l'école primaire. Mikan, accompagnés de sa mère et des autres garçons, rejoignait la porte de téléportation qui lui permettrait de s'échapper avec sa mère. Des hommes de main apparurent à ce moment là, les encerclant.

« Comment fait-on maintenant ? Interrogea Narumi.

_On doit absolument se frayer un chemin jusqu'à cette porte, lança Shiki. »

Alors à coup de poings et pieds, ils traversèrent la marée humaine qui se tenait devant eux. Narumi et Yuka atteignirent la porte de bois les premiers. À ce moment la Shiki ouvrit en grands les yeux et d'un geste désespéré, tendit la main vers le jeune femme.

« Non ! C'est un piège ! »

Yuka tourna la tête vivement vers lui puis vers l'homme à ses côtés et elle se jeta sur lui pour le protéger à l'instant où la la porte explosa.

YUKA

J'avais mal mais pas autant que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Narumi en dessous de moi, remua et cela me rassura. Il était bien vivant et n'avait pas de blessures graves, mis à part quelques égratignures. Il posa sur moi un regard inquiet et je le rassurai d'un signe de tête. Ce qui m'inquiéta fut ce qui nous avait protégé du souffle de l'explosion. Une personne se trouvait devant nous, grande et tout portait à croire que c'était elle qui nous avait sauver.

« Qui...qui êtes-vous ? »

La personne se retourna, lentement.

MIKAN

La personne tourna son regard vers nous et j'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur. Rouges. Ce garçon avait les yeux rouges, un rouge aussi intense que celui des yeux de Natsume. Les cheveux noirs, bien que blancs aux pointes et il avait presque la même coiffure que lui, sa mèche semblait bien plus longue.

« Je suis un allié ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit l'inconnu.

_D'où vient tu, fit monsieur Shiki, méfiant.

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment pour répondre mais je pense que vous ne serez pas calmes tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à vos interrogations. Je m'appelle Harune Hyuga et j'ai dix-huit ans. Je suis envoyé par l'Organisation Alice.

_L'Organisation Alice ? Répétais-je. »

Le garçon acquiesça et je me retourna soudainement vers Natsume. Je le voyais les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le grand Natsume offrit un sourire tendre à sa miniature.

« Si la question que tu te poses est « Est-ce que c'est vraiment lui ? », alors oui, c'est bien moi.

_Je croyais que tu étais mort ! On le croyais tous !

_Et bien je ne le suis pas tu vois ?

_Te fous pas de moi ! S'emporta Natsume.

_Excuse moi, fis-je timidement, tu es...le...frère de Natsume ?

_Oui, souffla t-il.

Visiblement les relations étaient tendus entre eux. Je levais les yeux vers lui, il me regardais étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

_Rien. C'est juste que tu lui ressembles énormément.

_A ….

_Harune !

Il se fit coupé par une autre personne qui venait d'arriver. Cette fois il était blond et avait les yeux bleus cobalt, un adulte aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils nous attendent tous là-bas !

_J'ai juste sauvé ces personnes.

_Eux ? Fis le gars hésitant comme il nous vit blessés.

-Oui. Anjû Narumi, Shiki, Yuka Azumi, Nastume Hyuga, Ruka Nogi, Mikan Sakura et Hotaru Imai.

_Sakura ? Imai ? Tu veux dire comme...Sakura et Imai ?

_De quoi vous parlez ? S'impatienta Narumi.

_Oui Yukine, Sakura et Imai comme notre Sakura et notre Imai. Oh ! Et Natsume est mon petit frère. Comme Ruka est le tien d'ailleurs.

_Ça alors ! Ruka à un frère ! Comme Natsume !

_Mikan, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarquer il prononcer ton nom aussi, intervint Hotaru.

_Le tien aussi Hotaru, répliquais-je.

_C'est bien ce qui m'intrigue...

_Bon, fini de papoter ! Lâcha le blond. Si nous sommes ici c'est pour vous sauver, à priori. Un traître de l'Organisation veut vos pouvoirs, ou vos vies, comme moyen de pression sur nous.

_Comment ça ? Demanda ma mère.

_C'est pour vous protéger que Sakura et Imai nous ont envoyés.

_Qui sont ces Sakura et Imai dont vous n'arrêtais pas de parler ? Questionna Ruka. »

HARUNE

Je regarda Yukine pour l'interrogeais du regard. Il hocha la tête. On avait pas vraiment le choix maintenant. Ils nous ont vus.

« Il s'agit de Sakura Mirai et Ayame Imai, vos sœurs aînées, fis-je m'adressant aux deux petites filles du groupes. »

Si Hotaru ne fit que haussé les sourcils, la mâchoire de Mikan se décrocha carrément.

« Ta sœur, Hotaru Imai, nous attends au quartier général. Quant à la tienne Mikan Sakura...elle...on a plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis cinq ans.

_Ma sœur est morte ? Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_Non, ne te méprends pas ! Elle n'est pas morte... enfin on en ai pas sûr. »

Cependant Mikan ne semblait rien vouloir entendre et elle continua de pleurer. Bon sang ! Ce qu'elle lui ressemblait !

EXTERNE

Elle était enfin sortit de cet enfer de crasse et d'odeurs nauséabondes. Elle avait réussi a se libérer de ces chaînes aux prix de nombreuses souffrances. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient lacérés et saignaient abondamment. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se guérir, il fallait faire vite. Elle se trouvait sur un des chemins de pierres de l'académie et au loin se dresser le bâtiment du lycée.

« Ça semble bien agiter là-bas, chuchota t-elle.

_Sakura ! »

SAKURA

Je me retourna et je vis ma meilleure amie, Ayame. Elle avait les cheveux mauves et longs, qu'elle attachés tout le temps en queue de cheval très haute. Elle était assez grande et bien proportionnée. Elle portait la tenue de l'Organisation, une veste noire à col montant, portant l'insigne en forme d'étoile barrée d'une tête de loup en fond. Le symbole de l'équipe numéro un de l'Organisation. Elle avait aussi un pantalon noire en cuir et des bottes montantes jusqu'aux genoux. Ayame avait les yeux bleus électrique et portait à l'oreille droite, trois boucles d'oreille dorées qui lui restreignaient son pouvoir. Elle se dirigeait en courant vers moi, paniquée.

« Sakura ! Dieu merci tu va bien ! »

Je voyais ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je vais bien, soufflais-je.

_Et tes blessures, s'horrifia t-elle en voyant mes poignets et mes chevilles.

_C'est rien. Je ne voulais pas dépenser de l'énergie à me soigner en prévision de ce qui pourrait arriver.

_Comme quoi ?

_Regarde derrière toi. »

Elle le fit et elle découvrit une armé d'homme de main arrive, prêt à nous capturer.

« Va falloir faire du sport ! »


	2. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre Ni**

 **« Va falloir faire du sport. »**

AYAME

Sakura regardais la troupe d'hommes en face de nous. Moi, je l'observais attentivement, elle avait l'air en sacré mauvais état. Elle était sale de partout, saignait abondamment des poignets et des chevilles. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et ne couvraient rien de son corps, juste assez pour cacher sa poitrine et le bas de son corps. Physiquement mon amie était mieux fournie que moi. Elle avait les cheveux châtains qu'elle teignaient en blanc aux pointes et les yeux argentés, un joli visage et elle était grande, plus grande que moi et la plupart des garçons. Sakura portait plusieurs bijoux de rétention. Trois boucles à chaque oreilles, quatre bracelets à chaque poignets et en temps normal, elle en portait aussi aux chevilles mais ils avaient dû les enlevés. Ça a dut les gênés pour l'enchaîner. Mais elle a quand même réussi à se libérer.

« Alors on se dépêche. Les autres doivent nous attendre.

EXTERNE

Les hommes se jetèrent sur les filles. Ayame bloqua avec son avant-bras droit, le coup de poing d'un des hommes. Elle utilisa alors l'un de ses Alices : la manipulation corporelle. Elle mit K.O deux hommes qui s'élançaient sur elle, en les faisant s'assommer mutuellement.

« Idiots~ ! »

Sakura eu un peu plus de mal. Ses blessures l'empêchait de donner des coups directs à ses adversaires. Elle exécuta une pirouette, évitant les tirs de plusieurs hommes.

« Zut. Ces fichus blessures me ralentissent, pesta t-elle quand une balle lui érafla le bras gauche.

_Sa-chan !

_C'est bon. «

La fleur décida d'utiliser son Alice elle aussi : la Combustion Instantanée. Cette Alice lui permet d'enflammer de l'intérieur ses ennemis. Elle lança son sort et plusieurs hommes s'enflammèrent tout autour d'elle.

« Bon sang. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, murmura t-elle. Ayame ! On y va !

-Compris ! »

Elles s'élancèrent en courant vers les bâtiments de la section lycée.

HARUNE

On avait quitté le bâtiment assez rapidement. S'attarder là-bas aurait été du suicide. Je menais la petite troupe et Yukine surveillait nos arrières. On courait aussi vite que l'on pouvait dans notre état actuel. Plusieurs d'entre nous étaient blessés.

« Stop ! S'écria Yukine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je.

_Tu ne sent pas ? Il arrive.

_Qui ? »

La terre commença a tremblait. Beaaucoup de bâtiments s'écroulèrent sous le coup de la secousse. Le sol se fissura en plusieurs endroits.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Mikan.

_Te oses te montrer devant nous ? » Lui lançais-je.

Un homme se dressait devant eux.

MIKAN

L'homme devant nous devait avoir l'âge du grand frère de Nastume et celui de Ruka. Il avait les cheveux bleus, longs comme ceux de monsieur Narumi. Il avait aussi de beaux roses.

« Ce qu'il est beau, murmurais-je.

_Merci, fit-il.

_Mikan ! Gronda Hotaru.

_Désolée, m'excusais-je.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, trancha Harune, que vient tu faire ici Ren ?

_Juste à la recherche de mon animal.

_Ton animal ?

_Oui. Elle s'est échappait en nous laissant ça.

Il montra chevillères en or. Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait bien représenter.

YUKINE

J'écarquillais les yeux. Ce sont les bijoux de restrictions que portait Sakura.

« Comment les as-tu eu ? Hurlais-je.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Interrogea mon meilleur ami.

_Tu ne les reconnais pas ? Ce sont les bijoux de restrictions de Sakura !

_Quoi ! Qu'est. Ce. Que. Tu. Dis. ?

Harune vient de péter un câble. Une tornade de flamme commença à se former autour de lui. Son regard s'embrasa.

« Oh la. Vous vous agitez beaucoup pour pas grand chose. Je vous l'ai dit : mon animal de compagnie s'est enfuie. Ceci lui appartient.

_Qu'as-tu fait à Sakura ? Le questionnais-je.

_Rien. Enfin pas grand chose. Vous voyez, commença t-il en se rapprochant de Harune et moi, je m'étais avançait pour me mettre devant avec lui, cet animal j'y tient beaucoup. C'est un peu comme ma fierté. Je serais très énervé si je ne le retrouvais pas.

_Te fous pas nous, hurla t-on cœur, mon ami et moi. »

Ren allait répliquer mais un homme l'interrompit en s'écrasant entre lui et nous. Il était pas mal amoché.

NASTUME

Une femme se rapprocha de nous. Quand elle vit ce gars-là, Ren je crois, elle se recula d'un bond. Elle ressemblait un peu à Imai. Est-ce que se serait... ?

« Imai ! S'écria mon frère.

_Harune ? Yukine ? Vous êtes là ! Dieu merci ! Et en pleine forme ! Je suis si contente !

_Nous aussi mais... c'est toi qui à envoyer valdinguer ce gars ?

_Non. C'est ! »

Elle se fit interrompre par une voix féminine.

« Ayame ! Tu vas bien ? »

Une autre femme arriva. Elle avait les cheveux blancs aux pointes. Elle ressemblait physiquement à Mikan mais en plus vieille. Cette fille ne sembla se rendre compte de lla présence de l'intrus et se jeta sur la violette.

« J'ai eu peur que tu te sois perdue.

_Nan mais tu crois pas que je sois comme toi quand même ?

_Eh Ho ! »

Elles se scrutait toutes les deux mais l'intrus. Les arrêta en se raclant la gorge.

« Tu es là mon cher chien de garde. »

La fille aux pointes blanches se tourna vers lui lentement, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Toi ! »


	3. Colère

**Chapitre San**

 _La fille aux pointes blanches se tourna vers lui lentement, les yeux grand ouverts._

 _« Toi ! »_

 _SAKURA_

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!** L'incendiais-je. **Que fais-tu ici Ren ?**

_ **Allons Sakura... Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à laisser filer ce qui m'appartient.**

 **_Je t'arrêtes tout de suite ! Je suis une personne ! Je n'appartient à personne ! Tu m'as retenue pendant plusieurs années mais maintenant c'est finit !**

 **_Comment ça ?** Interrogea le garçon, un air inquiet sur le visage.

 **_Vois-tu, Ren, pendant toutes ces années où j'ai été enfermée dans cette cave, j'ai écouté. Et j'ai appris pas mal de choses intéressantes.**

Ren fronça les sourcils en une expression comme s'il était au bord de l'infarctus. Je souris et m'approchais à pas lent vers lui. Je voyais du coin de l'oeil Ayame et les autres se préparer à un quelconque dérapage. Je me postais en face de lui.

 **_Comme par exemple cette passionnante affaire dans laquelle tu avais prévu de tuer Yuka Azumi. Bien sûr avec la complicité du directeur de l'école primaire.**

 **_Quoi ?** Entendis-je un homme s'exclamer derrière moi.

C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés. Narumi je crois. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé.

 **_Toi ! Comment as-tu osé !**

 **_Il le fallait,** se justifia Ren. **Dans une bataille il y a toujours des sacrifices.**

Je le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard à glacer le sang d'un esquimau.

 **_Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu voulais sacrifier ma mère, l** e questionnais-je d'une voix froide comme le vent du nord.

 **_Eh bien..**.il déglutit. **Dans un sens, oui !**

AYAME

Je jure que j'ai vu la scène au ralenti. Sakura s'est jetée sur Ren, une flamme bleue dans la main droite. Je frissonnai en la voyant. Quand elle est comme ça c'est dure de l'arrêter.

 **_Il faut la calmer,** lança la miniature de Sakura. **Elle était paniquée.**

 **_Et tu es ?** Demandais-je. Miniature parut mal-à-l'aise.

 **_Euh..Je suis Mikan...Sakura.**

 **_Bien ! Mikan... Comme je viens de me le faire remarquer dans ma tête. Les autres me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Quoi ? Vous vous faites jamais une mise au point personnelle et mentale ? Non ? Moi, oui ! Bref ! Quand Sakura est dans cet état là, c'est presque impossible de l'arrêter... du moins sans être blesser gravement. De plus,** je pointait du doigt la flamme bleue que Sakura s'entêtait à vouloir utiliser sur Ren. **Cette flamme bleue, c'est l'une des sept flammes démoniaques de son Alice de Combustion Instantanée. La flamme bleue est celle de Bélial, le démon de la colère. C'est rare qu'elle l'utilise mais ce que Ren lui à dit à propos de vous,** je jetais un regard vers Yuka, la mis dans une rage folle.

On entendit un cri. Je refixais mon regard sur le combat et je vis que Sakura avait envoyé un coup de pied sauté à la tête de Ren, l'envoyant s'écraser sur un arbre en poussant un cri de douleur. Ma meilleure amie s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui pour l'achever, toutes flammes dehors. Quand je vis un flash sombre passer devant moi et s'interposer entre mon ami aux pointes blanches et le gars aux yeux roses. Harune !

 **_Idiot !** Lui hurlais-je. **Écartes-toi ou tu vas y passer !**

Cependant il ne bougea pas.

 **_Harune !**

J'attendais le choc. J'attendais de voir le sang de mon ami giclait de partout. J'attendais de voir Harune se faire transpercer en même temps que Ren et j'attendais de voir leurs corps s'embraser et se consumer. Mais rien ne se fit. Sakura s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Harune. Mon amie avait les yeux écarquillés.

 **_Ha...harune... ?** Fit la voix tremblante de Sakura.

Le garçon souffla et prit Sakura dans ses bras.

EXTERNE

 **_C'est rien** , lui souffla t-il à l'oreille, la tête posait sur celle de son amie.

 **_Oh mon dieu...,** la jeune femme était sous le choc. **Mon dieu Harune ! J'ai failli te tuer !** Elle lui tapa les épaules, comme une enfant le ferait. **Idiot ! Idiot ! J'aurais pu te tuer !**

 **_Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, pas vrai ?** Lui dit-il, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

Elle le regarda l'air outré et s'éloigna de lui en le repoussant.

 **_J'arrive pas à le croire ! Pourquoi je me serais rien que pour toi ? Hein ?!**

 **_C'est évident pourtant...**

Le petit groupe le regardait les sourcils fronçaient en signe de perplexité.

 **_Parce que tu m'aimes !** Il lui un clin d'œil suggestif.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Sakura, alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et serré les poings pour se retenir de frapper le brun.

 **_Oh je vois... Alors ta théorie c'est que, puisque je « t'aimes »** , elle fit des guillemets avec ses doigts, **alors je ne peux pas te tuer. C'est ça ?**

 **_Non. Ma théorie c'est que, puisque tu « m'aimes »,** il fit lui aussi des guillemets avec ses doigts, **tu ne veux pas me tuer.**

 **_Tiens donc !**

Elle tourna la tête vers Ren, en le voyant tenter de s'enfuir. La jeune fille haussa un sourcils et leva la main droite et fit apparaître un flamme blanche. Ayame afficha un sourire narquois et se tourna vers le petit groupe derrière eux.

 **_La flamme blanche de Belphégor.** Elle fit un sourire énorme et rigola légèrement. **Sa nature blasé ressort. Belphégor est le démon de la paresse. La particularité de cette flamme brûle la victime mais ne la tue pas. C'est plus comme si elle le plongeait dans un sommeil dont seule Sakura peut l'en sortir.**

 **_Donc, Onee...Onee-san peut utiliser un Alice de feu ?** Demanda Mikan.

 **_En réalité,** Ayame fit une pause, **je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire.**

 **_C'est bon Ayame,** intervint Yukine, **de toutes façons après se qui vient de se passer, vu leur implication dans cette affaire, on va être obligé de les amenés au quartier général.**

Ayame lui jeta un regard hautain, lui faisait clairement comprendre que si il y avait un quelconque problème suite à ce qu'elle allait dire, se serais clairement son problème et qu'elle le ferais payer.

 **_En réalité, il existe bien plus de types de Alice que ceux que vous connaissez. Ce que l'on veux bien vous dire sont les plus basiques. Il y les Alices de type psychique, clairement les plus répandus, les Alices de type physique, ceux du genre phéromones. Vous voyez le genre ?**

 **_Très clairement** , répondit Natsume en jetant un regard remplis de sous-entendus à Narumi.

 **_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que mon visage brûle sous le poids de ton regard mon petit chat.**

 **_La ferme ! Sale pervers !**

 **_Vous voulez la suite de mon explication ou pas ?**

 **_Continue s'il-te-plaît,** plaida la voix calme de Yuka.

 **_Avec plaisir Azumi-san. Les Alices de type technique comme celui de Hotaru. Ceux de type spéciaux, les « loosers » comme vous les appelez, ceux avec des pouvoirs inutiles... Enfin selon vous...Puis il y les dangereux, ceux dont les pouvoirs sont nuisibles pour leur entourage. Ça se sont les basiques. Ceux qu'on veux bien vous dire puisqu'ils en existent d'autres. Il y a les Alices angéliques et les Alices démoniaques. Celui de Sakura... enfin, l'un des nombreux Alice de Sakura. Celui qu'elle utilise en ce moment est de type démoniaque. C'est le niveau supérieur de l'Alice de Combustion Instantanée : l'Alice des Sept Flammes du Purgatoire.**

 **_Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu parles comme si on était dans un jeu vidéo. Faut que tu apprennes à parler comme une personne normale. Foutu geek !** Lança Harune.

 **_Que celui qui ne sait pas qu'un slip se met sous ses vêtements et non pas sur la tête, se taise** , nargua Ayame. **Exhibitionniste !**

 **_La ferme !** Rougit-il. **Je t'ai dis que s'était un accident !**

 **_Comment un slip peut se retrouver sur ta tête par accident ?** Demanda Sakura.

 **_C'est tout ce qui te choque ?!** Intervint Yukine.

Le garçon rougit encore plus.

 **_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Sakura ?!** Chouina Harune.

 **_Chut, gamin** , dit la jeune fille.

 **_Gamin ?!**

 **_Allez, on y va Ayame,** rit Sakura en prenant le bras de son amie et celui de Yukine. **Vous aussi venez** , fit-elle à l'attention du groupe de personne qui était là depuis le début mais qui ne faisait absolument rien.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit que Mikan ne suivait pas. Sakura lâcha ses deux amis et se retourna vers sa petite sœur.

 **_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **_Je...où on va ?** Demanda la petite fille.

Sakura la regarda dans les yeux. Elle y vit de la peur dans ses yeux chocolats et de l'appréhension. Elle fit un petit sourire rassurant.

 **_On va au quartier général de l'Organisation. Tu y seras en sécurité.**

Lisez et review !

Shiro-chawn~ !


End file.
